


He's Got The Look

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Kurt accidentally finds out about one of Sebastian's kinks and arranges a surprise.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	He's Got The Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daftydraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

It started out as a joke. Just a little tease. Sebastian had been looking for his glasses for over ten minutes, picking up and moving things from his desk to the couch and back, quietly mumbling things like „I don‘t get it, I _just_ had them...“  
  
When he finally looked up to see Kurt wearing them, his reaction was not what Kurt had anticipated. He had expected a laugh, a groan maybe, a little annoyance that he would have been quite willing to make up for with kisses. But what Kurt saw in Sebastian‘s eyes was something else entirely.

There had been no time to do anything about it then, so Kurt quickly gave Sebastian his glasses back and filed the idea for a later time. A few days later, that time had come.

He had borrowed a jacket and dress pants from the Vogue vault and combined it with a smart slim-cut shirt and a matching tie. Compliments had been coming in all day, but it was not the attention of his co-workers at Vogue that he wanted. He waited for all of them to go home, promising Isabelle he'd lock up, and then put in the call.

“Hey Bas, I'm still at the office, but I'm almost done. Do you want to come pick me up? We could go for dinner somewhere.”

His boyfriend agreed, and now all Kurt could do was wait. Wait, and put on the finishing touch. With a smile, he slid the non-prescription glasses out of their case. They were sleek, with a rectangular black frame. Putting them on felt like slipping into a role. He intended to play it well.

The security downstairs notified him that Sebastian was coming up, and Kurt took one last look at his desk. He had cleaned everything away except a few sheets of notepaper, a stack of magazines, some pens, and an empty Starbucks cup. His laptop, headset and drawing pad had been locked safely away, but it looked littered enough to resemble a workplace. The elevator dinged. Kurt smiled. Showtime.

“Kurt?” Sebastian called out through the empty office, looking around.

“In my office!” Kurt replied, and took up a pen, doodling something on the paper to look busy.

“Hey babe, what are you hungry for--” Sebastian said, walking in. He broke off abruptly as he saw Kurt sitting at his desk.

Kurt looked up, glancing at him through his glasses. “You,” he said simply.

“Uh...what?” Sebastian stammered, swallowing hard.

Kurt put his pen down. “I said, you must be Sebastian Smythe, our potential new intern,” he stated, giving his boyfriend a quick wink. “Please, have a seat.”

“I am?” Sebastian cleared his throat. “I mean yes. Yes, I am. I want to...um, work for you?” He sat down in front of Kurt's desk.

“Did you bring a resumé?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked down at his empty hands, and Kurt smiled.

“That's okay. I'm sure you can think of another way to convince me to hire you.”

A smile slowly spread on Sebastian's lips. “I'm sure I can,” he agreed.

Kurt pushed his glasses into his hair and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on. “It's been a very long day, do you mind if I take off my tie?”

“Not at all,” Sebastian said. “Here, let me help.” He got up and rounded the desk, slipping his fingers between the knot of the tie and pulling one end free. He drew it from Kurt's collar slowly, looking into Kurt's eyes. He licked his lips, and it was clear he was longing for a kiss.

Kurt wanted to draw it out a little, knowing it would be better for it. He sighed and sat back in his chair, crossing his ankles.

Sebastian got the hint and dropped down on his knees. “One of my many talents is foot massage,” he said, picking up one of Kurt's legs by the calf. He untied the shoelaces with his free hand, slipped Kurt's shoe off, and took Kurt's foot in both hands, rubbing his thumbs up under the ball of Kurt's foot the way he knew Kurt liked.

“Mmm...” Kurt hummed. “That's definitely a plus...”

Sebastian did his other foot as well, and then let his hands wander up Kurt's pant leg to his calves, continuing his massage.

Kurt let his legs fall open in the chair, making room for Sebastian to move between them. Sebastian crawled up and undid his belt.

“I am very interested in this job,” he said, his voice a little rough.

“Good...” Kurt said, grinning. He gave him a small nod, urging him on.

Sebastian opened his fly and pushed aside the fabric. “I can tell you had a long, _hard_ day,” he said, slipping a hand inside his underwear to pull him free. “As your intern, I could take care of that...Shall I show you how?”

“Please do,” Kurt mumbled, beginning to lose patience with his own game.

Sebastian took him into his mouth, closing his lips around the head of Kurt's erection and swirling his tongue over it. Kurt let out a deep sigh. It felt amazing. He put a hand on the back of Sebastian's neck, gently coaxing him into taking in more. They'd had talks about this- Kurt disliked being held while he went down on Sebastian, preferring to do it at his own pace, but his boyfriend had told him he didn't mind the guidance. Sebastian followed the pressure of Kurt's hand and took him in as far as he could.

Kurt groaned as Sebastian came up for air and sank back down almost right away again, tightening his lips to create a dragging friction. “Okay,” Kurt said after a while, breathing shallowly to hold himself back. “I think that's enough.” He pushed his glasses back onto his nose. “I think there's just one more thing we should discuss...”

He waited until Sebastian had let him go and looked up at him, before sweeping everything on his desk to the floor with his arm.

Sebastian's eyes widened. At the sight of Kurt at his desk, with his suit and his glasses (oh god, _fuck_ , those glasses) and his hard dick standing up from his pants, Sebastian couldn't think of any office- or job-interview related pun any more. “Shall I...?” He started, rising to his feet. “How do you want...?”

“Any way you want,” Kurt said. He glanced at the window. The blinds were open, but they were on the 27th floor, and it was late.

“Do you have-?” Sebastian broke off again as Kurt took a travel bottle of lube from his desk drawer.

Sebastian let out a shuddering breath. He didn't think twice, and unbuttoned his jeans. Keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt, he pulled them down, kicked them off his feet and sat back on the desk, scooting back to make room for Kurt and holding his arms out.

Kurt rose from his chair and stepped into Sebastian's embrace. Finally, they kissed- a passionate, hungry exchange, their tongues catching on teeth, licking and biting. Sebastian pulled Kurt close against him, wrapping both his arms and his legs around his boyfriend.

“You have no idea,” he growled, “how hot you look in those glasses.”

Kurt chuckled, breaking away from their kiss. “I think I do, actually,” he said smugly, reaching between them to close a hand around Sebastian's erection.

Sebastian bucked up in his hand, closing his eyes to focus on the touch. “Okay, you got me there,” he admitted.

Kurt kissed him again. “Lay back,” he said softly.

Sebastian opened his eyes a little and smiled in anticipation as he did so. He let go of Kurt with his legs, raised his knees and put his feet down on the edge of the desk.

Kurt knelt in front of him, giving one Sebastian long, slow lick up his shaft before kissing down, mouthing at his balls and lower still.

Sebastian cursed, lifting his hips up off the desk to meet Kurt's tongue, needing more. Kurt hummed, putting a hand on Sebastian's hip to hold him down. He licked into him, laving the sensitive skin around Sebastian's hole and flicking in and over the fluttering ring of muscle.

“Oh god, Kurt...I want- I need you, please...” Sebastian begged, trying to push up again.

Kurt moved back up and picked up the lube. He flicked open the cap and squeezed some in his palm, spreading it over his fingers. Sebastian was very experienced, and was always capable of relaxing on cue. Still, Kurt wanted to take his time getting him ready. He spent a few minutes slowly pushing his fingers in and out, twisting them around and offering a soft drag and pull.

Sebastian was shivering with need. He was touching himself in time with Kurt's hand. Kurt loved seeing him like this, shamelessly showing him what he wanted. There was no false modesty between them.

Finally, Kurt took away his hand and coated himself with lube as well. He took hold of Sebastian's hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk, lining himself up. He pushed in slowly, bottoming out and holding Sebastian close, putting one of his hands flat on Sebastian's stomach to keep him still. He waited for his boyfriend to relax, then started to move. Reading his cues off Sebastian's face was easy. And as if his expressive eyes didn't already tell him enough, there was Sebastian's words- praise, instructions, demands, pleads, curses, mixed in French and English, they were a jumble of _oh-god-yes_ , and _please Kurt,_ _more-harder-faster_ , and _yes-right-there_ 's.

Kurt was breathing hard, gripping Sebastian's hips tightly and slamming into him. His glasses were slipping, but it didn't really matter any more. Their little game of pretend was over and now they both just really wanted to come. Kurt tried to hold on until Sebastian did, and he would have made it too, if Sebastian wouldn't have arched up from the desk to grab on to his buttocks with such determination that it drew his orgasm from him before he could stop it.

Sebastian rode it out gracefully, then gave himself the last hand over the edge. Kurt carefully withdrew, and embraced Sebastian. His boyfriend was trembling a little. Kurt knew that was a sign of a good orgasm for him, so he took it as a compliment.

“You're hired,” he whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian chuckled. “You're crazy,” he replied. “And I love you.”

“Shall I keep the glasses?” Kurt asked playfully.

“God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 2018 birthday gift for Daftydraw, in the age-old internet tradition of "I love you, therefore I shall write smut for your favourite ship". That's honestly all it is.


End file.
